Valentine Day
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: Fic by De-chan."Sa-Sasuke-kun.. I-ini . . " Jawab Sakura yang lama-lama jadi mirip Hinata ... Review or flame please,, #puppy eyes#


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated : T**  
**Pairing : SasuSaku**  
**Genre : Romance**

**Summary: "Sa-Sasuke-kun .. I-ini . . " Jawab Sakura yang lama-lama jadi mirip Hinata ... Review or flame please,, #puppy eyes#**

**Warning: 00C, 0C , Gaje , Lebay , Oneshot , alur kecepatan , dan kekurangan lainnya . .**

**Romance jelek kalau muntah author gak nanggung biaya rumah sakitnya lho! ^_^**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**  
**Cekidot~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Haruno memang selalu ramai , mari kita lihat kamar seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, yeah benar itulah dia Sakura Haruno. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang dia lakukan .  
Cuit. . Cuit . .Cuit . .  
Suara burung membangunkan sakura.

**Sakura P0V**

"hm. . Sudah pagi rupanya," ucapku yang baru bangun dari tidurku, aku mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan melihat jam berapa skrg . Mataku langsung terbelalak.

"Hah! Sudah jam 7 kyaa~ sasuke-kun berjanji mau menjemputku! Aku telaaaa~t," dengan kepanikan yang pasti -menurutku- orang lain lihat bisa langsung sweatdrop.  
Oh iya ! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Tadi author sudah bilangkan namaku siapa ? Yeah namaku Sakura Haruno kelas X-A di Konoha Gakuen ,dan nama yang tadi aku teriakan itu adalah kekasihku namanya Uchiha Sasuke dia kelas X-A sama seperti ku . Kalian tau? Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang pertama kali yang membuat aku bangkit lagi dari ketepurukkan , yeah aku pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang lain sebelum sasuke-kun , sudahlah jangan ku ceritakan kalau ku ceritakan nanti malah bukan jadi oneshot lagi fic ini hehe.-plak-

"Sakuraaa.. Sasuke sudah menunggumu nak," panggil kaasanku . Aduh gawat sasuke-kun sudah datang.

"Iya, Kaasan . . Sebentar lagi Sakura turun," aku sangat tergesa-gesa sekali bukan karna aku takut di omeli sasuke-kun karna telat, tapi hari ini kan hari Valentine .. Hihi .. Aku berharap sasuke-kun punya kejutan untukku. Huu~ ngarep. . #dhuak-dishanaroo sakura-# .

"Sakura tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya kaasan ku yang melihatku turun dari kamar langsung memakai sepatu.

"Tidak, kaasan . . Kasihan sasuke-kun sudah menunggu lama . .Aku pergi dulu ya kaasan . . Jaa~," Ucapku sambil membungkuk kepada kaasanku. Haah. . Aku sungguh tidak sabar. . Kira-kira apa yang akan di berikan sasuke-kun padaku ya? Ah! Itu dia aku kesana sajalah. Aku yang terlalu kesenangan sampai tidak melihat masih ada anak tangga lagi di sana. Dan . .

"Kyaa~ -Brukk- ," teriakku karna terkejut. Aku jatuh? Tapi tunggu kenapa malah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Aku membuka mataku dan ku lihat aku berada di atas sasuke-kun! Kyaa~ dari sini terlihat jelas wajah sasuke-kun yang tampan. Aku merasa seluruh darahku berhenti di suatu tempat. Yupz! Di pipiku. . Oh tidak! Aku blushing sasuke-kun pasti akan tertawa. Aku yang masih berkutat dengan pikiranku tidak sadar bahwa sasuke-kun memanggil ku.  
-grep- a-apa-apaan ini sasuke-kun malah memelukku?.

"Hn, saku-chan kau mau kita tetap seperti ini, eh?," kata sasuke-kun dengan seringainya yg WOW! . Akupun tersadar dan cepat-cepat bangun dari tubuh sasuke-kun. Wajahku benar-benar SANGAT merah sekarang.

"Go-gomen ne sasuke-kun, " kataku yang masih blushing berat.

"Hn,ayo kita berangkat." Ajak sasuke-kun. Aku langsung naik ke motornya. -skip time-

**End Sakura POV**

_Di Konoha Gakuen._

Sesampainya di sekolah sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengiraukan sakura yang menatapnya heran. Sakura hanya dapat diam dia berusaha berpikiran positif . 'Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru,' Ucap sakura dalam hati.

"0hayou sakura! ." sapa tenten dengan ceria .

"0hayou mo tenten .. Eh? Apa yang kau bawa itu ten?" Tanya sakura yang penasaran dengan apa yang di bawa tenten .

"ah! I-ini . . Pemberian dari neji-kun," jawab tenten dengan semburat merah di pipinya .

"haha . . Sudahlah tenten ayo kita masuk," ajak sakura yang tak mau lama-lama melihat kepiting rebus(?).-bletak- #di getok tenten#  
-skip time-

_Jam Istirahat . ._  
(Di kantin)

**Sakura P0V**

Dari tadi aku tak melihat sasuke-kun . Apa dia marah padaku karna kejadian tadi pagi .

"S-Sakura-chan ke-kenapa dari tadi aku lihat murung terus?," tanya Hinata padaku sepertinya ia merasakan perubahan sikapku Hinata memang gadis yang peka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata," Jawabku dengan nada ceria aku tak ingin merusak hari  
special mereka .

"Kau berbohong Sakura , ceritakan saja ada apa pada kami, " Kata tenten yang meminta aku menjelaskan  
semuanya.

"T-Tenten-chan , benar Sakura-chan k-kalau ada m-masalah ceritakan s-saja pada k-kami," Ucap Hinata yang meyakinkan ku bahwa aku memang harus cerita dengan mereka.

"Hh~, baiklah jadi begini . Entah kenapa aku merasa sasuke-kun menghindariku,sejak tadi pagi ia tak mau aku ajak bicara dan se-," Ucapan ku terpotong karna aku mendengar ada yang meneriaki nama Sasuke-kun.

"KYAA~ SASUKE-KUN TERIMALAH COKLAT DARIKU~,"

"SASUKE-KUN AYO KITA BERKENCAN!"

"SASUKE-KUN . . KYAA~ DIA MENERIMA COKLATKU,"

"SEMUANYA~, DIAM!," kata seseorang yang ku ketahui dia Ino Yamanaka anak kelas X-B . Mau apa dia bersama sasuke-kun? Aneh . . Tidak seperti biasanya , kenapa sasuke-kun menerima coklat-coklat itu? Padahal dia sering bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak suka coklat,bahkan dia tak pernah mau menerima coklatku.

**End Sakura P0V**

"Sasuke-kun. . Ini coklat dari ku , enak lho! Ini dari swiss ayahku yang membelikannya," ucap ino dengan nada yang di buat manja. #author rasanya pengen gantung tuh si ino-pig -buagh-*ditendang ke cipinang* #.

"Hn," kata sasuke sambil mengambil coklat dari ino.

Di Tempat Sakura dkk

Sakura yang merasa t'lah di bohongi pergi dari tempat itu sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Sakura-chan!," teriak tenten yang sangat keras menyadarkan Sasuke kalau di situ ada Sakura tadi.  
-skip time-

_PULANG SEKOLAH._  
(Di kediaman Haruno)

"Tadaima," Ucap Sakura dengan nada lemas , ia masih merasa sakit hati dengan sasuke yang membohongi nya dengan cara menerima coklat yang sudah jelas-jelas sasuke sendiri yang bilang tidak suka.

Hening.

**Sakura P0V**

Mereka pasti lagi sibuk dengan hari valentine ini . Huft.. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa sasuke-kun menerima semua coklat itu. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku ,aku berpikir nanti malam aku ingin ke taman didekat sini untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Sebaiknya aku mandi sajalah, toh ini juga sudah sore . Hm. .Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang, aku melirik jam tangan yang masih ada di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 17.00 p.m, ah lebih baik aku mandi saja sekarang . -skip time-

_19.00 p.m Di taman_

huh! Dari tadi yang ku lihat hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang merayakan valentine mulu. Hh~ seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, sebaiknya aku pergi . Aku berjalan ke arah tempat bunga-bunga . Tiba-tiba ada lampu yang entah dari mana menyala di sekitar ku , aku hanya dapat berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ada di mataku .

Sungguh indah semua bunga yang indah itu diberi cahaya lampu yang berwarna-warni, dan aku baru sadar tempat yang ku pijak ini di kelilingi lilin-lilin kecil yang berbentuk. . L0VE . .Oh kami-sama siapa yang membuat ini , ini sungguh indah .

**End Sakura P0V**

Sakura yang masih berkagum-kagum ria(?), tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau suka ini ?" tanya orang itu yang sudah pasti para Readers tahu. Ya Sasuke. Dia yang membuat ini semua,

"S-Sasuke-kun? I-ini. . " jawab sakura yang lama-lama jadi mirip dengan hinata.

"Hn, ini untukmu. Maaf tadi pagi aku mendiamkan mu saja." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, sedangkan sakura hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala.

"La-lalu . Kenapa kau me-menerima co-coklat ino, padahal kau tak pernah menerima C0KLATKU!," tanya sakura sambil terisak. Sasuke hanya dapat diam , ia berjalan kearah sakura.

"Itu bukan untukku, dobe yang menginginkannya," jawab sasuke sambil merangkul sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto? Kenapa?Bukankah ia sudah dapat dari hinata." tanya sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sakura, sakura yang melihat itu langsung blushing .

"Hn,kau tau kan dobe itu tukang makan? Maka dari itu ia memintaku untuk menerima saja coklat itu," jelas Sasuke ,tiba-tiba sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke sakura , sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 3cm saja. Wajah sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan sekarang 'saku-chan' ?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan kata 'saku-chan' .

"i-iya s-sasuke-kun. Go-gomen ne aku sudah salah sangka padamu." jawab sakura sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Sasuke meraih dagu sakura agar ia bisa melihat wajah sakura yang sedang blushing. Menurutnya sakura yang sedang blushing itu sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba hal yang tak diduga sakura terjadi. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ini dia.  
Sasuke yang meraih dagu Sakura tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan. Yeah readers benar!  
Sasuke mencium Sakura.  
(kissing scene) gak sanggup kita -skip time- saja ea hehe

Di Bangku Taman

"Sasuke-kun. Coba lihat! Bulan yang indah," decak kagum Sakura.

"Hn, itu kan hal yang biasa sakura," Jawab sasuke dengan santai .

"hu uh . Aku tau , aku kan hanya mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan," jawab sakura sambil mengembung kan pipinya.

"haha. . Baiklah baiklah saku-chanku yang manis," kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah (lagi) .Great! Dalam 1hr blushing sudah 3x ? Aplause buat Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura berjanjilah jangan berpikir seperti tadi siang lagi," kata Sasuke.

"ya, aku berjanji!," ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Hn," jawab sasuke singkat sambil memeluk sakura.  
Di bawah sinar rembulan sepasang kekasih itu saling berbagi cinta mereka satu sama lainnya. Valentine yang indah untuk mereka di temani bulan , cahaya kelap-kelip bintang, dan juga orang yang mereka cintai .Valentine hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat indah untuk sakura, mendapatakan kejutan manis dari sasuke-kunnya yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: kyaa~ author gila! #sambil bentur"in kepala ke kasur(?) # bisa"nya aku buat kissing scene! Baka baka baka! Huhu. . Sudah endingnya juga dipaksain bgt buat selesai! . . Bad fic . .Sudahlah aku pasrah saja ..**

**Akhir kata . . T.T**

**Review or Flame?**  
**Please, #puppy eyes#**


End file.
